


Goodnight

by FloofeyMarshmallow



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Bulimia, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-14 00:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5722936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloofeyMarshmallow/pseuds/FloofeyMarshmallow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Goodnight, Winry."<br/>"Goodnight, Ed."<br/>Contains Bulimia and self-harm. Rated M just in case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight

“Goodnight, Winry,” Ed said after dinner. He had to go to the Rockbells once again for maintenance on his automail and he was spending the night while waiting for it to be done. Thankfully, it was only his leg that was the issue, so he could use a spare prosthetic while waiting for it to be done and still have use of both his hands.

He walked into the room he was staying in with Alphonse. Al was busy helping Pinako clean up after dinner, so Ed had the room to himself for a few minutes.

Finding that he was alone for the time being, Ed pulled out his weapon of choice – a small razor blade that sat at the bottom of his suitcase where even Alphonse wouldn’t find it. Using it quickly, Ed carved parts of his flesh on his left wrist.

“Goodnight, Winry....” Ed trailed off as he rested in bed with his wounded arm.

* * *

“Goodnight, Ed,” Winry responded to her friend. She made her way into the bathroom, which was where she always found herself after mealtimes. This was not an ordinary bathroom visit, though.

Winry looked at herself in the mirror. She hated whenever she did this, but at the same time, she just couldn’t stop. She turned to the toilet, making sure all of her hair was out of her face before she purged.

Winry didn’t know why she did this. She didn’t do it for the perfect body or anything, she just….she just had to. It was a coping mechanism for her, and she had been doing it ever since she was thirteen years old and Edward had left Resembool for Central.

“Goodnight, Ed….” Winry trailed off, resting her head against the porcelain bowl in front of her.

* * *

Alphonse sat between the bathroom door and the room he was staying in with Edward. He had heard what Winry had done. He heard it whenever they visited and they all had a meal together. It was just something he had grown accustomed to, and it wasn’t like Alphonse could make her stop.

“Goodnight, Winry,” Al spoke quietly.

He walked into the room that he was sharing with Ed. He saw his brother laying on the bed with a wounded wrist. Alphonse had seen this before. He tried to stop Edward, but he could never find the razor that his brother used. He assumed alchemy was used to hide the weapon.

“Goodnight, brother.”


End file.
